Captain Namikaze
by ShadowWolf0101
Summary: Where did Minato go after his chakra was used up and left Naruto to finish the fight with the masked man now known as Toby and later takes on different names. Yes, he went where all souls go to Soul Society. It's a different Soul Society but more on that later. Follow him as he goes on to become Captain. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Bleach but the people who do are awesomely creative :)

Hey this is my first story so go easy … also tell it to me straight though! Ideas always welcome!

* * *

Captain Namikaze

Chapter 1

_Fleeting memories…_

_My family…_

_My friends…_

_My Village…_

_All Gone…_

_Hm Whats this? _Minato thought as he looked around surveying his location. He saw trees all around this hill that he sat upon. A strange tree sat above him its roots spreading out on the hill made for tripping. One would have to be careful walking on this hill, but how had he come to be here? Nothing, nothing he remember. I got up from his grassy seat and looked down and his attire. He saw that he was wearing familiar clothes with a jonin green vest and dark blue jumpsuit and overcoat with red flames at the bottom. _Why is this so familiar to me? _He thought before deciding to explore his strange location. He jumped from the hill to the neighboring trees which branches just reached out so he could perch upon the wood of this sturdy tree. He kept going jumping from tree branch to tree branch each shaking after each burst to the next. He was moving very quickly but to him it felt just right.

_Yellow Flash_…. Where'd that come from? He kept moving, the trees were never ending it seemed and so on he went. He glanced up while midair to the next branch and noticed dark clouds coming from a spot in the forest. _Forest Fire?_ He shook off the thought. _Probably a camp fire? An enemy camp fire? But who is the enemy? _ Unfortunately no example came to mind. He veered toward the direction of this mysterious smoke deciding that he had nothing to lose if his memory was gone and he woke up alone. When he caught sight of the small fire and a dark figure sitting next to it, he easily hid in the shade of the trees as silent as a snake waiting for its next victim and preparing for the quick death of its prey. Looking out from behind one of the many trees a voice spoken from this figure rings out,

"Come out no need to be hiding from me."

Surprised by the sound of a young man maybe in his early twenties, he responds,

"You are a stranger , there are many reasons to be hiding from you if one could call it that."

"Very true, but if not hiding then what would you call it?" The stranger asks inquisitively.

"I would call it waiting for the storm to show its wicked winds but when no winds come you venture from your shelter to enjoy the weather. So I think I will enjoy the good weather and ask what is your name?" Jumping down from his high branch to the ground and seeing this man up close he sees that he is very young with orange hair in long spikes. His eyes are a light shade of brown and he wears a regular t-shirt with a left pocket and short pants as well all different bland browns. Catching his eye doing the same the young man replys,

"My name is Yahiko. May I ask what is yours?"

_Yahiko?_ "Yes I am Namikaze Minato." With his name Yahiko looks surprised,

Hm "You know your name?" Now it is Minato's turn to be surprised,

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Yahiko just says,

"It will all be explained later, but around here most people don't even get their first name let alone their full."

"Oh" is all Minato can respond, "And what exactly is here?" Yahiko just looks about awkwardly,

"Oh right, Well Minato welcome to Soul Society," Yahiko gestures to the surrounding trees.

* * *

_Okay well that's it for now. Please Review! Don't be mean about it though K, can take the pressure no need to be rude about it. Hey if you have suggestions then Suggest away. Tell me if I should write more…. Yeah that's it bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Bleach or Naruto just my story.

Eh I guess I can do the second chapter, if peoples have ideas please share, I'm pretty flexible with the story line :)

* * *

Captain Namikaze

Chapter 2

_Then I'm dead if this is Soul Society. _"This isn't what I envisioned when thinking of Soul Society… Why are there so many trees this looks like the real world?" Says Minato searching for some hidden sign that says that this Soul Society. Yahiko responds with a smile,

"Yeah, well like I said everything will be explained later, I'm just the delivery and guide person." Yahiko turns away from the way Minato came from, away from the ominous tree. "Let's go," he says while kicking off to a high branch of the surrounding trees. Minato follows close behind, he finds that Yahiko is going very slow.

After traveling for a few hours, the sky starts to get dark. Minato notices, _How big is Soul Society, to be traveling this long?_ Yahiko seems to notice too, he stops abruptly while Minato is midair to the next branch. He stops and turns to look at Yahiko expectantly. Yahiko says, "We'll stop here for now, we're very close and no need to rush right," he shrugs. Minato smiles a look that says right, we're dead anyway. They both jump down to the forest floor.

"So," Minato says, "Anything dangerous here? And what about water or food?"

Yahiko responds, "Well it's like any other forest, animals don't really bug us, our village is pretty protected from outside forces. We're all centered round the Head Division. The only thing dangerous in **our** Soul Society is other people really, but I guess we're all here for a reason right?" Minato just nods, absorbing and analyzing this information very carefully. Minato realizes Yahiko said **our** instead of just their being **the** Soul Society. He asks confusedly,

"What do you mean by our Soul Society?" Yahiko just laughs,

"Yeah this is the hard part most people don't understand," Minato's face hardens while Yahiko goes on, "Well see this, the Ninja World's Soul Society, and there are many other worlds around. The one right next door is the real world's Soul Society and well no one really knows who found this out. I guess…" Yahiko racks his brain for the information he's looking for. He smiles, "Ah yes, well the person who would know is the king of souls and the higher ups who are allowed to pass through the wall that divides the different Soul Society's. But there are others and we're not sure how many there are. But I've heard," Yahiko looks at Minato while raising his eyebrows and moving his hand to cover one side of his mouth like he wants only Minato to hear, "that our Soul Society is the most peaceful. That we take care of our own and work together. So us Ninjas Rock!" Yahiko laughs. Minato just looks confused _Different Soul Society's hm I wonder what they're all like?_ Minato looks to Yahiko who's sitting up against the tree opposite him.

"Wow," is all Minato can muster. A question then forms, "What about the different levels of authority, like what do you mean by the higher ups and this mysterious king of souls?" Yahiko nods seriously then responds,

"You ask good questions," Minato smiles and puts his arm to the back of his head, "Well let's see of course there's the village people and those who can't mold chakra, then there's the genin-jonin but they're a little different. The genin are trained to be part of the squad but it's not three per squad more like one hundred, then there's the chunin who make up the middle of the squad. After is the jonin and they mostly make up the captains and lieutenants while those not as strong as these make up the high one through ten of the division. There are say thirteen divisions. Not all of them have captains and lieutenants, some don't even have members!"

Again, "Wow." Yahiko just looks at Minato's deep in thought face, then he smiles at him,

"Lot to take in at once I suppose…" Minato just nods, Yahiko yawns causing Minato to look at him and realize how late it is. Minato shrugs and says, "Well best be getting to sleep then," and within moments Yahiko is snoring. Minato just shakes his head _young'uns._ Then he too falls into a deep sleep while the moon pierces the darkness the trees cast.

In the morning Minato wakes early, earlier than his sleeping friend. He shakes off his sleep. He jumps to a high branch of the tree and climbs from branch to branch higher and higher. He reaches the top of the tree into the red dawn of morning I remember… It's fuzzy though I remember words but they're garbled just the girl in my arms and her head with red? How strange to have red hair. Minato smiles and a feeling of pure happiness washes over him as he thinks about this strange girl. _Red Hot Habanero..._ _Why can't I remember?_ Minato stands still as the light of the sun shoots across the sky and in the light he sees in the distance their destination. It's a simple complex that towers above the horizon. A deep calm sets in him. The feeling he gets before a mission.

Yahiko should be waking up soon he decides, more like hopes. He feels as if he's known Yahiko or he reminds him of someone…? He jumps down from the tall tree and lands silently on the forest floor. Nearby he sees Yahiko still asleep snoring lightly. _Should I wake him up? _As if summoned Yahiko stirs and wakes up yawning and rubbing his eye. He looks at Minato standing across a little ways. He smiles and says, "Let's get moving." It doesn't take them long to reach the "village" while it's still early. Minato sees the outer walls and the streets that lead up to the main structure. It's very tall and ominous, like lightning will strike behind it at any moment. They walk on the main road in, Yahiko nods to those who greet him. They head towards a smaller building but twice as large adjacent to the big structure almost like a castle but smooth and a kind of reflective white. As they are heading up Minato looks about his surroundings and see many people and children it's a fun environment that makes Minato smile. People acknowledge them as they pass. Many gasp when he is ahead but he thinks it's just his mind playing tricks on him. When they reach the entrance to the inner wall they are stopped. "State your name and business commoner!" says a booming voice from a tower above, not too tall but still pretty high. Yahiko doesn't look up he just stops and Minato follows his lead. Yahiko responds, "Captain Yahiko of the seventh division." A small gasp from above,

"Oh, sorry Captain we didn't get notice you'd be coming back so soon. Usually it takes a week for some to make it here." Yahiko just waves his hand and then starts walking. Minato notes how once they passed the inner wall from the world of the village his demeanor completely changed from a pleasant happy to a dark serious. They walk through and turn away from the entrance to the main building and head towards the smaller adjacent. As they walk those who wear white bands around their arm bow to Yahiko. _Hm Very interesting, a Captain_ Minato thinks as he notices all the bows of respect. Yahiko never looks back to Minato as they walk their steady walk. They finally reach the doors inside and when they walk in Minato's eyes have to adjust to the sudden light change of sunny to a dull light system.

Looking about him, Minato sees how inside is not a continuation of the white, but a blue in different shades around. A staircase is off to the side of the room and straight ahead are big wooden doors that slide to open. They head towards the staircase. _I wonder what's in there. _Minato thinks while looking at the wooden doors. They don't climb very high when they arrive at the supposed destination. Yahiko stands next to a nicely sized door that also slides open. He gestures for Minato to go inside, alone.

As Minato walks inside this very dark room he sees an older looking man with spiky white hair in a ponytail although it does nothing to contain the hair. Minato sees this man and a sudden glowing feeling is released of great loss and happiness, like there is a reunion taking place. These emotions overtake him, _JI… RAI…YA, Jiraiya!_ The man cocks his head as Minato experiences these emotions and the pop of his old master's name. Minato looks away momentarily, he regains his composure because Jiraiya may not remember him. "Fourth Hokage," Minato looks to Jiraiya wide eyed. _Fourth Hokage? _Noticing his confused expression, "Ah, haven't remembered that much yet, and yet it still says it on the back of that coat you wear." Minato smiles,

"Oh, I haven't exactly looked back there, but it does explain a lot now that I think about it." Jiraiya just nods. "You must have questions I assume." Minato goes serious, he can tell Jiraiya means business if he isn't being his usual playful ero self.

"Very many…."

* * *

_That's it for now I guess. Anyways please review and if you have any ideas please share. I'm cool with everything. No need to be rude bout anything mk bye now! ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, Howdy yawl, umm here's chapter 3, its going to be a lot of explaining so get ready for an information overload, nah just kidding it's not that much. Enjoy! ;) Oh yeah, **Disclaimer: Don't own any of the stuff from Naruto and Bleach, just my story :)**_

* * *

**Captain Namikaze**

**Chapter 3**

Minato sat in deep thought analyzing everything Jiraiya had said to him. Of course he was dead if he was in Soul Society but apparently he was the fourth Hokage. A strong and revered Hokage he was told, they told him he was a hero who saved Konoha from a demon fox called the Kyuubi. _Why can't I remember this though? _No matter how hard he racked his brain he couldn't find the answer, no he could not find the memory. Jiraiya had told him that this Soul Society indeed was the most peaceful, on the living world of Ninja they told him war is on its way. Soon Soul Society will have to expand. There are still warriors with Zanpaktou just they hardly ever use them. They only go to the living world to help the dead pass on but usually that isn't required. _What is the purpose of Soul Society then? _Minato had asked Jiraiya this and he said, "For everyone to have a peaceful and happy afterlife. Minato had thought that that couldn't be it, but the more he thinks about it the more resolve overtakes him. _You're dead, get over it. I'm sure there are capable shinobi in the living world. They don't need you anymore for you've done all you can for them. _It's an easy thought to hold on too. Minato wondered why it was so easy to believe that there is someone down there where he trusted everything too before he went.

_Either I have really good faith in people or there is someone I know still alive down there who is strong._ Minato pondered this for a moment and looked around as he heard a faint male voice say, _I'm not smart, I'm not a good ninja_, the man sounded young and he sounded like he was sobbing these words. This voice caused earthquakes in Minato's mind, how could a voice that he couldn't put a name too cause so much pride and love to swirl in the pools of Minato's emotions. _I wish I knew._ Minato decided he was ready to venture out and find grub, after the talk with Jiraiya, Yahiko had escorted him out of the second main building where they headed to the barracks so Minato could gather his thoughts in peace. Yahiko still remained quiet and resolved in the territory of the Shinobi Shinigami. Minato got up and walked to the door where Yahiko was sitting outside, with a nod to Yahiko they both headed out of the barracks with the occasional passerby bowing in respect to the captain as well as the information spread about the fourth Hokage being in Soul Society a bow to Minato. Minato wasn't used to this though, it made him uncomfortable although it felt familiar.

When they reached the mess hall it wasn't filled because I lot of time had passed with the talk with Jiraiya and the long span of thinking time. When they were inside they both grabbed food, Minato chose some of the meat and rice while Yahiko did the same only adding some vegetables which Minato passed by. They both sat at the same table to eat, in silence at first, then Yahiko spoke, "So, what do you think of the information on Soul Society?" Minato finished chewing before saying, "I could get used to the idea, just why are all the warriors necessary?"

Yahiko just answered, "The spirit king made a proclamation that the true captain the first division captain would come, and that when he did, many other worlds will challenge maybe even that of the real world Soul Society. So we must have everything ready for the true Captain, that's why that spot is reserved. We still don't know who he is but he would have to be incredibly strong."

Minato thought for a second while chewing some more then after swallowing, "So that would have to be a long way away, don't you think?" Yahiko just nodded, "Better safe than sorry." Again more chewing in silence. Yahiko then spoke again, "So how come you're here now?" Minato just looked confused,

"What do you mean?" Yahiko shrugged then said, "You got here now, when you actually died around 16 years ago, have you remember why?" Minato recalled the young man's voice, his sad voice that filled Minato with so much concern. At Minato looking away, Yahiko says, "So you have an idea why or a small memory as to how or a memory connected to why." Minato nods and smiles, "Yeah, a small memory which I believe is connected to maybe why. You say I died 16 years ago," Yahiko nods, "then do you have any idea why I might have not gotten here then?"

Yahiko says, "Maybe you were sealed into something then later set free, the way the fourth Hokage died is shrouded in mystery by many people, the people who do know when they come here don't remember so it's up to you to remember. The living people who know don't go around shooting off how you died because well again it was a secret kept from many and not everyone knew. So we couldn't find out" Minato looks at his food that's starting to get cold. _What if I never remember? _

Yahiko plays with his food as well, seemingly to have lost his appetite. Minato just sits deep in thought, searching within himself for his missing memory. He decides to recount all he has remembered so far. He has remembered the woman with red hair and something about a Red Hot Habanero, also the crying young man (with this the rush of emotion at the image of him crying), and lastly Jiraiya. He decides that since he actually met Jiraiya he will look more into the kind of person he was and see what memories pop up. Meanwhile, Yahiko doesn't disturb Minato while he's in the process of self-awareness. Minato remembers his old teacher's ero ways and how serious he can change when trying to teach something important. He thinks of what made him that way, a person? _Sannin._ Triumph at the newfound word memory. How many Sannin, three, Minato thinks. Now who were they? Obviously there was Jiraiya, and then there was a woman and the other a man. A bad man, who was…. An enemy. Jiraiya couldn't save and was trying to teach… The flow of memory stops. Frustrated with himself Minato doesn't give up, he decides to look to the young man with the spiky blond hair.

He doesn't feel anything. Just the same emotion of pride in… Who? The thought that everything left behind is in good hands. Nowhere else to go on the young man so he looks to the beautiful red haired woman. The image is still blurred on his memory, the voices are garbled. Minato can't help but feel the love seeping from him. _It's complicated._

Suddenly his thoughts are disrupted by Yahiko clearing his throat, Minato looks to Yahiko. Yahiko grins and rubs his head, "So we need to get you ranked, ya' know, test your skills and see which category you fall under. I'm sure you'll be a captain..." Minato just shrugs, "When do we start?"

Yahiko nods expecting this answer. They leave the mess hall heading towards a secluded training area. Minato notices there are no prospectors and voices, "Why does it feel like you don't want me to have contact with other people?" Yahiko who is facing away from Minato looks down,

"We do this with all the Kages from Leaf Village." Minato cocks his head confused. Yahiko continues, "The king gave the clue that the leader of the divisions would be from the Leaf Village, so your kind of a celebrity, like ooo is he gonna be our leader?" Minato smiles and says,

"Oh no, it won't be me." Yahiko turns around with such a surprised look at the utter certainty of Minato. Even Minato doesn't realize it himself of how certain he is. Yahiko asks, "How are you so sure?"

Minato shrugs, "A feeling that there's someone who surpassed me." Yahiko shocked just shrugs again, he's at a loss for words. Minato then asks, "Are you going to decide if I am captain material?"

Yahiko shakes his head no. He just replies, "No, I'm the one who's gonna get you ready for the people who will actually decide." After that Yahiko explains about Zanpaktou and how each shinigami has one fitted to them. Yahiko motions to his own at his waist. He talks about how Minato needs his own and he gets one. Yahiko tells him about how he's going to train him to unleash it and find its name. After, he tells him about Shikai and Bankai. He explains what they are and also reminds him that he can use jutsu as well because their Soul Society has a mixture of the reiatsu and chakra bases. The mixture of the two makes for a more powerful energy. This explanation uses up most of the day when Yahiko explains it to Minato. So after all Yahiko hands Minato his very own Zanpaktou and sends him off to explore a little to which Minato asks Yahiko to come with but Yahiko just tells him he must make a report and that he'll catch up later.

Minato heads for the way out of Seireitei, as it's called, and heads to Rukongai, which is just the outer part of this Soul Society Village or Town whatever you wanna call it. After a few minutes of walking darkness starts its descent on the sky. After more walking and just barely to the gate, he found out is one of four all with gatekeepers (although there's never any crime or need for it), fireworks go off and in the air and he hears cheers coming from the town. He heads off and sees all the festivities of children running everywhere with sparklers in their hands and smiles painting everyone's face. He goes to a shopkeeper and asks, "What's the occasion?"

The shopkeeper just says, "The occasion is that we're celebrating the years of a real heaven where there is no need to fight and our rival Soul Society is deep in crisis as always." Minato just nods with a smile. He decides to enjoy this festival celebration. He walks around and looks up at the fireworks still going and finds a quiet spot to just sit and observe. After what seems like hours of good cheer and merry celebration he was joined by Yahiko. They just watched the celebration silhouettes in the night and quietly basking in the merriment. Yahiko is dressed in his regular captain haori and shihakusho underneath. He is the captain of the seventh division.

Minato asks, "What's the point of battle ready people when you celebrate all the peace?" Yahiko just stares out,

"The point is we have to be ready."

Minato confused asks, "For what?"

Yahiko responds, "Everything… Kami said that we have to be ready because before the true leader comes we will aide in a battle, then he left. We have been getting ready ever since. We never were a fighting Soul Society, never really was a need for it. We were just behaving as a peaceful Village with no enemies or anything, harmony. Now we've changed our ways. I have been here for years and years now, I just know it's been a long time. I've been here longer than Jiraiya, yet, when I brought him here it was like I was reunited with my father. He seemed to know me too but we haven't gained much of our memories back. I just know of pain and a lot of falling rain," Yahiko keeps staring off into the distance and speaks once more, "I remember my best friends only barely."

Minato looks down deep in thought. He stares at the gravel beneath his feet and the wood in the bench away from the crowd he found to sit on and watch. He asks, "Do you think you will ever gain your full memory back, of your life alive?"

Yahiko looks to him then and says, "Maybe." Minato just nods and smiles. Yahiko gets up and says, "Tomorrow your training will begin and we will unlock your Zanpaktou. See you." Minato nods again, "hm." Minato stays a while longer as the lights begin to go out and the last firework goes up.

* * *

_That's it for now, sorry for the long wait, I been busy. Anyways I had to do a lot of research for the zanpaktou and all that so… Anyways fighting is coming up muhahaha just love the blood and gore and ooo it gonna be amazing maybe… I don't know. Just review and we be good, I'm pretty chill, you can tell me any ideas and what not. I'll try to update soon. Peace out peeps!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, what up my home skillets - is that how you say it? I dunno I'm a nerd… Anyways here goes the fourth chapter, hope you likes it. And the **Discaimer: I do not own anything Naruto or Bleach just meh story muhaha… -cough cough-**

* * *

**Captain Namikaze**

**Chapter 4**

In the morning Minato started out to the training ground that Yahiko had shown him the previous day. When he makes it to the grounds in this secluded part of the initial training grounds he sees that he's the only one there. Then he remembers that Yahiko didn't say when the next day. Minato slaps himself remembering it was basically a big party for booze and all that and who knows what kind of person Yahiko is, the man is a young man! Just as Minato starts to wonder what kind of man he was when he was young and then Yahiko comes in sight with a scowl on his face that reminds Minato; A: Yahiko is serious with that Captain haori on B: Yahiko also died at a young age obviously so he wouldn't know what it was like growing up. Back to reality, Minato greets Yahiko good morning and asks what they gonna do today?

Yahiko replies, "First I'm going to give a Zanpaktou." Minato nods, sounds easy enough. He receives the Zanpaktou and looks expectantly at it. Yahiko laughs then says, "Now you're going to meditate on it." Minato looks to Yahiko and asks, "Why?"

Yahiko says, "So you can go to your inner world and meet your Zanpaktou and just know that if you don't meet them then usually a fight will bring them out," Yahiko smiles at this, very sadistically. Minato sweat drops. Then he sits with Zanpaktou across his lap and meditates. At first Yahiko moves around seemingly bored but after a while Minato zones him out and focuses on the spirit within him calling. Minato hears them but just barely, a wind tunnel seems between them. Minato tries to call out to him but his voice is swept away as sand and water abrade him. In the real world Minato barely has time to dodge the water that Yahiko released called the Wild Water Wave. Minato avoids this easily though once his meditation was broken.

Minato is angry at Yahiko for the unprovoked attack. Yahiko laughs from air he stands upon and just shrugs, "I got bored, so let's get down to business." Minato is crouched with the Katana to the side, he's not afraid to use it. With fast speed, but child's play to the Yellow Flash, Yahiko heads on Minato with his Zan(I'm just gonna shorten it) pointed towards him. Minato easily dodges and goes in for an attack. Yahiko holds the position with a battle for who's the one that can push the other back farthest. Minato can win in speed but strength falls more on Yahiko's bruteness(not even word but you get what I mean). Minato is pushed back with earth breaking at his sides and the power from Yahiko's Zan leaks in dark blue reiatsu. Yahiko seems angry and pure reiatsu shoots blowing Minato away into the dust. When it clears Minato has blood running down his face and his hair is a little dirty. He's smiling though happy for a good ol' fight. Yahiko however is in the air again with his Zan at his side still radiating a dark blue, practically begging to be released.

Yahiko then says Don't cry, Tearjerker(don't mock his Zan!) and his katana turns to a solid dark blue. Minato expected something more though, then he notices a feeling coming from Yahiko's Zan like another Yahiko only different. Yahiko waves his katana and slices the air towards Minato and water rages from the Zan which Minato barely dodges and finds he can walk on air too, weird. Minato goes in to attack but is forced to go into a defense stance and more water surges toward him, he slices through with his own Katana growing accustomed to it and runs straight for Yahiko who just stands there with a scowl and anger seeping from him.

Minato goes in for the attack aiming not to kill but in the last second, Yahiko deflects water again rages out of the Zan slicing Minato stomach slightly. A male voice within says **_You're going to lose if you don't stop going easy, go for a killing blow!_** Seeing the temporary shock of this voice Yahiko goes into strike right to the heart but out of instinct Minato deflects his katana to the side and down under his own and in his left hand wields a blue ball goes hits Yahiko right in his abdomen while shouting "Rasengan!" Yahiko is shocked at this ability and is blown away… Literarily… The voice sounds within his head again, **_Nice but still you should've at least gave me the pleasure of cutting his skin_**_. _Minato is weirded out and replies within his mind, _And you are?_ He hears a laugh and the voice says, **_In time…_** Minato just shakes his head and then realizes he should probably check on Yahiko and he sees a few brick walls broke his fall. Minato nods, yup, that happened. Then he runs through the wreckage and sees Yahiko spread out with concrete sticking up around him and he's totally unconscious. Minato just thinks _Maybe I should've toned it down a bit?_ Then Yahiko coughs and looks at Minato and barely manages a "great… but not what we… were… workin for… I think… I need a Med.." Yahiko passes out and Minato remembers where the Med corps is, he throws Yahiko over his shoulder and flashes(see what I did there haha, I crack myself up) to the Corps.

Once there Minato is directed to the vice-captain since there is no Captain. There are barely any beds with people in them seeing as there's no war and there never really has been a war or dispute. Minato sees a brown haired young woman in with her back turned to him, he says, "Uh, excuse me miss?" She looks to him and he sees two rectangular markings on either side of her face, she smiles warmly, "Yes?" Minato motions to the man over his shoulder and she nods and he lays Yahiko on a bed she gestures too. Minato can't get over how familiar her face looks. She starts assessing Yahiko, and she without looking up says, "What's your name?" Minato tells her, "Namikaze Minato." She freezes for an instant and says, "Well, I'm Nohara Rin." Minato has psychic jerk, the familiarity of her face, Rin. _Why does this name ring a bell?_

Just as she starts getting to work on healing Yahiko, she calls for another person to heal Minato's wounds after he realizes that he's bleeding still. The healer is busy healing Minato that he doesn't want to break her concentration. Rin asks, "Are you new here?" Minato nods. Rin, still focused on Yahiko who is healing well, then asks, "Do you recognize me too?" Minato nods and adds, "Yes, You've grown more since last time but I do know you from Life." Rin nods and says, "Why do you seem the same?" Minato looks down, "I don't know." Conversation ends and the two healers work quietly on their patients. Later after the healer finished on Minato and he's sitting on a bed across from Yahiko's whose still asleep after Rin healed him a few hours after Minato was done. An old woman comes into the room helping a man with black hair tied in a ponytail wearing standard shinigami uniform with the shihakusho. He's limping slightly but otherwise not bleeding from what Minato can tell. The elderly woman helping him is muttering, "… Dern 11th Division… senseless fighting… bakas…" She helps him onto a bed and he slumps when he sits. She seems annoyed by this but leaves the room. The man notices Minato and cocks his head then says from across the room, "Are you new?" Minato says, "Yes, Namikaze Minato is the name by the way…" The man grins, "Seem to forget my manners, my name is Uchiha Hikaku." Uchiha rings another bell. Minato nods.

After a few moments of silence, "So you master your Zanpaktou yet?" Minato shrugs and says, "Workin on it." **_Your closer than you think…_** Comes the voice in his head. Hikaku just says, "I'm sure you'll get it soon, you are a Hokage after all and they seem to do pretty well here, actually making up most of the Captain roles are people from the Konoha." _Konoha… My… home._ Another piece of the puzzle. "I'm from before Konoha's time though," Hikaku looks down. Minato nods understandingly. Then Yahiko stirs and Minato looks at him as he wakes up. Realizing where he is, Yahiko looks to Minato and smiles, "You didn't use your Zanpaktou, but still didn't see that one coming. So you'll do more meditation because it seems like you were on to something otherwise you wouldn't have looked angry when I attacked you." Minato is not amused and says, "Generally one does get angry when they are attacked unprovoked." Yahiko just shrugs, "Who knew?"

Minato looks over at Hikaku again who has his jaw dropped, Minato asks, "Something wrong?" Hikaku points at Yahiko and looks to Minato, "You beat a Captain!" Minato shrugs while smiling with his hand behind his head, "Well…" Hikaku shakes his head. Minato then realizes something, "Oh yeah, you never told me why you're in here." Hikaku gestures towards his leg, "I'm part of the 11th division and we fight with each other… a lot!" Minato sees Yahiko nod. _Hm_ He asks, "Who's the Captain?" Hikaku responds, "Momochi Zabuza and Lieutenant Yuki Haku." Minato doesn't hear any bells ringing.

Yahiko says, "Well I'm healed so let's go train some more." Minato shrugs again. Its midafternoon and they head back to the selected training area. There Minato meditates some more but this time it's different he finds himself on a beach in his mindscape. There is a green forest surrounding with tall trees. There is a slight breeze. Minato looks about his mindscape and he follows along the beach where there is an opening in the tree line. He goes into the forest and sees a circular clearing where trees don't grow and it looks like a bed of grass. Seeing nothing but bushes and little flowers surrounding this grass and its completely empty he goes back to the beach. Just as he's coming out of the forest back the way he came he hears a bird call from the sky which is covered in clouds. It sounded like an eagle, he hears the beat of its wings, they sound massive. All of sudden a massive bird like animal shoots from the clouds and the longer Minato looks at it, the more he thinks it's not a regular bird. He sees it's all white instead of brown and the strange thing is that it has four legs, the front two have talons but they're shaped to walking, the backend of the animal has fur instead of feathers ad it has two paws with claws like a cat with a tail with a tuft of fur at the end.

Minato realizes this animal is what you would call a Griffin. It is an all-white Griffin. It's in front of him now looking down from the air as it beats its wings. The Griffin is slightly bigger than him and majestic looking. He speaks, "Hello, Minato." Minato is taken aback by his words and how he sounds just like the voice in his head that was speaking to him. Minato thought he was going crazy with all these voices. The Griffin lands in front of him, eye to eye with him, he makes it eye to eye by arching his neck. He seems to smile but he doesn't have much to work with considering he has a beak. He speaks again, "What Minato you aren't going to ask my name, don't you know that's how this works? You ask my name and gain use of the Zanpaktou or me. You do at least know I am your Zanpaktou, right?" Minato is still shocked but not as much and is regaining his composure. He smiles at the part bird, "I guess it makes sense, but wow, I didn't think Zanpaktou's could be like this. Then I again I just learned what a Zanpaktou is." The Griffin nods. He says, "So my name, do ya wanna know," Minato nods vigorously, "My name is Soaring Light, child together we will make a great team, now go back and discover my power, for it is yours now." Minato objects, "I'm no child, but considering your age I probably am."

Back to the real world he sees the sun is leaving the sky with dawn. He looks over to Yahiko and sees him sound asleep. He gets up feeling better than ever and sheathes his Zanpaktou at his waist. Then he walks over to Yahiko and after a few minutes of trying to wake him up, he goes to the barracks to sleep.

In the morning he eats then heads out to the secluded training spot. He finds Yahiko gone, probably to eat. While waiting he runs up the nearest building and when at the top looks out and sees past he wall and Rukongai, beyond is surrounding forest and he knows beyond that is the hill he woke up on. Then he hears Yahiko scream, "What is up with you in heights!" Minato smiles and jumps off (think spiderman as he's going down). He lands nimbly from this massive height with a ring of dirt at his feet. He looks to Yahiko who shakes his head and says, "Show off." Minato laughs and draws his katana, "Ready for Round 2? Think ya can redeem yourself?" Yahiko draws his own katana and gets into a fighting stance, "Let's do this thing!"

Minato flashes from side to side in front of Yahiko and when Yahiko completely loses sight of him he is in the air above him leg out, Yahiko gets out from under him just in time and his leg hits the ground and breaks the earth at the strength of his kick. Yahiko whistles as he's running back then Minato is beside him, their katanas meet, and with the power of each they are flung from each other, as wind from the touch of their katanas blows them away. Minato and Yahiko are facing each other while they are sliding across the earth. Minato moves toward Yahiko first with great speed. Yahiko activates his Zan by saying, "Don't cry, Tearjerker." The katana becomes a dark blue color again with the blade the same shape just different color. Just as Minato is upon him, water slices toward Minato causing him to dodge and twirl sliding to the left away from Yahiko. Then Minato smiles and calls out, "Let's even things out," Yahiko raises an eyebrow, "Strike, Soaring Light!" Minato and Yahiko watch in amazement as Minato's katana changes, the Zanpaktou has a Flying Thunder God kunai base and the hilt has the markings of it, the hilt separates the kunai base from the blade above which is standard. Although the blade seems to be pulsating with lightning. Minato can use either the Kunai or the blade, and the kunai can be shot so he can perform the technique. Finding it easily manageable and he can switch from either hand.

He begins the assault on Yahiko, Yahiko tries to keep him away by sending more slices of water but Minato waves his own Zan and wind slices cut through his water and Yahiko tries to get away but gets sliced all over as the wind is upon him with the wielder close behind. Yahiko falls to his knees as his haori and shihakusho underneath are torn all over. Blood drips from his wounds and he only has a moments rest before Minato comes face to face with him, Zan to Zan, in another standoff. Minato's face is totally serene which scares the crap out of Yahiko. Suddenly Minato is behind him and wind cuts his backside. Yahiko gasps in pain and falls face forward but last second he catches himself with his Zan and both hands on the hilt and he's on his knees he says, "Bankai TearJerker Flood of Sorrow." Minato cocks his head and frowns as clouds begin to cover only their little training ground. Rain starts pouring drenching Yahiko and Minato. Yahiko gets up and releases his Zan from the earth holding it across his bodying as if defending from another blade, he crouches and Flash steps toward Minato decides to go into a defensive stance for another standoff, but Soaring Light speaks to him, **_Minato! Don't let our blades touch!_** Confused Minato obliges and circles Yahiko. He shoots more wind blades only Yahiko is quicker to dodge, he following Minato trying to have Tearjerker and Soaring Light touch, but Minato isn't letting him.

The rain continues to fall making for a slippery run. Mud is caking their clothes as this chase proceeds. Minato can't keep running though and neither can Yahiko. Then Minato decides for a quick finish, he jumps high up in the air throws Flying Thunder God Kunai around Yahiko who looks confused saying, "I think you missed?" Minato laughs while gravity affects him he disappears in a yellow flash and suddenly from all sides Yahiko is abraded with wind blades. Cutting his body in on every side, blood squirts from his wounds and he falls down no longer able to feel his limbs and life seeps from him. His Zan's color fades back to regular silvery. His vision is blurred by the rain which clears as his Zan's color does fade. Blurred he slips out of consciousness. Minato's Zan goes back to normal too and all the kunai vanish with his Zan's form. He rushes to Yahiko's side thinking he way overdid it this time. He has no time to waste in bringing Yahiko to Med corps again and he feels Yahiko's power leaving him, he's dying. He runs to Med corps quicker than ever before, just a shift in the air felt by passersby.

* * *

Duh duh duuuuhhhh. Will Yahiko survive? Come back next chapter for news. Hahaha you like my announcing mmm? So what ya think, was the action all right, what do you think about their Zanpaktou's, I think their awesome! Anyways ideas always welcome and if you have a character you want to add to my story that would be awesome because I have such trouble on coming up with new characters so just tell me what they look like, attitude, story behind maybe if you want, and how you would like me to fit them in and I'll see what I can do. Wow I talk too much, see ya'll next time bye! Oh yeah! Review pwetty pwease with cherry's!


End file.
